Maud Pie
Letícia Bortoletto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian, season 4) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, season 4) Darya Frolova (Russian, season 5 onwards) Jessica Ortiz (Latin American Spanish) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian, season 4 and S7E24) Larysa Rusnak (Ukrainian, seasons 5-6 and S7E04)}} Doctor Maud Pie, full name Maudileena'''Spelled as "Maudileena" in Rock Solid Friendship's broadcast script and as "Maudalina" in Discovery Family closed captioning. Daisy Pie', is a female Earth pony and Pinkie Pie's older sister. She is first seen as a filly in a portrait in Pinkie Pride, before first appearing in person as a grown mare in the season four episode of the same name, and her human counterpart appears in the ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise; both counterparts also appear in IDW comics. She is called Maud Rock Pie in some merchandise. Development and design With her single eyelash on each eye, Maud shares her eye design with many female Crystal Ponies. Her name is a play on mud pie, a popular dessert that originated in the state of Mississippi. Maud's cutie mark is a rock cut into a diamond-like shape, closely resembling the shape of Tom the rock. Though usually hidden under her frock, it's briefly visible when she rescues Pinkie from the boulder in the episode Maud Pie, and is also visible in Hasbro, some Enterplay, and some WeLoveFine merchandise. In the show, it resembles Tom's usual form, while in merchandise, its shape more closely resembles Rarity's Discord-influenced vision of Tom as a diamond. Maud's name is (mis)spelled as "Maude" in an April Fools' Day 2013 tweet by Meghan McCarthy, in the script for Make New Friends but Keep Discord, in some merchandise, and in a March 24, 2018 tweet by Michael Vogel, and as "Mod" in closed captioning for Gauntlet of Fire. On December 1, 2014, when asked if "Maud is an Apple too," Maud's voice actress Ingrid Nilson stated that "all will be revealed soon. #MLPS5" Depiction in the series Season one In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Pinkie Pie refers to her sisters collectively, which technically includes Maud despite her not appearing in Pinkie's flashback. Season four Maud first appears as a filly in Pinkie Pride, in a photograph of the first party Pinkie Pie had ever thrown. At the beginning of the episode Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie speaks at length about her close relationship with Maud and their tradition of trading rock candy necklaces. She describes Maud as sharing interests with her friends, such as Rarity's love of fashion, Applejack's honesty, and Twilight's fondness for books. When Maud arrives in Ponyville and meets Pinkie's friends, the ponies are surprised by her eccentricities, overall lack of enthusiasm bordering on apathy, and strange taste in games. She also has a pet rock named Boulder. Each of Pinkie's friends attempt to befriend Maud, but her odd tastes and interests at times clash with theirs. She prefers plain, sometimes muddy fashion choices over Rarity's lavish dresses, is more interested in rocks than Fluttershy's many animal friends, writes her own rock-themed poetry, and is honest to the point of bluntness. When the ponies tell Pinkie that they can't connect with Maud the way she has, Pinkie puts together a large obstacle course that incorporates all of their interests as a bonding activity. When Pinkie demonstrates how the course is run and inadvertently puts herself in harm's way, Maud springs into action and displays incredible speed and tremendous physical strength by smashing a giant boulder to bits. It's with this feat that the others realize the extremes Maud would go for her sister, and are able to befriend Maud over their shared love of Pinkie. As Pinkie and her friends see Maud off and exchange rock candy necklaces, Maud smiles, saying that while she doesn't really like candy, she does love Pinkie Pie. Season five Maud Pie appears in Make New Friends but Keep Discord as Pinkie Pie's guest to the Grand Galloping Gala. During Discord's stand-up comedy routine, she makes a blunt remark that earns the other guests' laughter. Maud and the rest of her family return in Hearthbreakers. In a few scenes, she has some bonding time with Apple Bloom. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Maud appears in an alternate timeline as one of Princess Celestia's soldiers in a war against King Sombra. Season six In the episode The Gift of the Maud Pie, Maud meets Pinkie Pie in Manehattan to celebrate their yearly "Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day", in which they spend the day sightseeing together and exchange gifts at sundown. Throughout her stay in Manehattan, Maud mostly expresses interest in rock-related things, and she briefly demonstrates a talent for ice skating. During the gift exchange, Maud gives Pinkie a cardboard container of cupcake-scented confetti, and she receives a special rock pouch to carry her pet Boulder in. However, when she learns that Pinkie acquired the pouch in exchange for her precious party cannon, Maud returns the pouch to get the cannon back. She also tells Pinkie that no matter what she receives for Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day, she'll cherish it as long as it is given out of love. In Gauntlet of Fire, Rarity alludes to Maud. Season seven In Rock Solid Friendship, Maud earns her rocktorate in rock science, as well as the title of "doctor", and considers moving to Ponyville to further her studies. As Pinkie shows her what Ponyville has to offer, Maud befriends Starlight Glimmer and bonds with her over rocks and kite-flying. Despite her sister's overeager meddling, Maud eventually decides to settle in Ponyville, moving into a gem cave near the village. A flashback in the episode reveals that Maud inadvertently helped Starlight on her path to establishing her village of cutie mark-less ponies, pointing her in the direction of the cave where she would contain the cutie marks of her followers. In Uncommon Bond, during Sunburst's visit to Ponyville, Maud becomes friends with him due to their shared interest in geology. She later helps him reconcile with Starlight Glimmer when she feels left out during his visit. Season eight In The Maud Couple, Maud introduces Pinkie to her boyfriend Mudbriar. His mannerisms and quirks severely get on Pinkie's nerves, to the point where Pinkie is unable to rationalize how or why Maud likes him. After getting some advice from her other sisters Limestone and Marble, Pinkie puts up with Mudbriar because he makes Maud happy, and the three celebrate Maud's birthday together. In Fake It 'Til You Make It, Maud makes a cameo as one of the potential ponies Rarity asks to run her Manehattan shop, Rarity For You. Maud declines, but suggests Fluttershy, and to a lesser extent, Boulder. In The Break Up Break Down, Maud appears spending time with Mudbriar during Hearts and Hooves Day. In A Matter of Principals, Starlight Glimmer hires Maud to be a temporary substitute teacher at the School of Friendship. In Yakity-Sax, Maud transports all of Pinkie's belongings back to the Pie family rock farm as a result of Pinkie temporarily moving to Yakyakistan. When Pinkie's friends try to ask her what's going on, she provides overly-literal answers to their questions. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the holiday special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Maud appears celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve with her and Applejack's families, and Mudbriar. When Pinkie asks her, Limestone and Marble to help her choose a perfect gift for Twilight, Maud suggests giving her a rock, despite Pinkie doubting that Twilight would really want a rock. Season nine In Sparkle's Seven, Maud appears briefly as a "specialist" to help Twilight's heist, helping Applejack to break a rock by finding its weakest spot. In Student Counsel, Maud and Mudbriar throw a part for their friends to celebrate the Spring Solstice. During the party, Terramar shows up, asking for help finding his sister Silverstream. During the search, the group encounter a flock of Cockatrices, leading to Mudbriar being turned to stone (which makes him more attractive in Maud's eyes). After Silverstream is found, having tamed a Cockatrice she named "Edith", Maud reluctantly asks for Mudbriar to be restored to normal. In A Trivial Pursuit, Maud participates in the Trivia Trot alongside Mudbriar. Twilight mentions how the two are often a team during the game (despite the fact that the teams are chosen by random selection), and Maud correctly answers question about the Ghastly Gorge and what rock is used to start fires. When Twilight persuades Pinkie to ask Maud about the famous rock in Griffonstone, she refuses to answer since it is against Trivia Trot rules, and it leads to Pinkie being disqualified. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Maud appears taking shelter with Mudbriar and other Earth ponies as Ponyville closes itself off from the other pony races. She later appears in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow, watching Twilight and her friends defeat them. In The Last Problem, Maud attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. She also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Both times, she is standing beside Mudbriar. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Maud is mentioned by Pinkie Pie and depicted in photograph. Other depictions Animated shorts In Sundae, Sundae, Sundae, Maud appears at the grand opening of the Sugarcube Corner Ice Cream Museum alongside Mudbriar. Chapter books Maud is first individually mentioned in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, referred to not by name but simply as "your older sister" by Pinkie's father Igneous Rock. She also attends opening night of The Singing Stallion in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. IDW comics In the IDW comics, Maud appears on 's Hot Topic cover, on 's Hot Topic cover, in , in , on pages 17-18, and on pages 5-6. In , Maud teams up with Rarity to explore a newly discovered cave system in the hopes of boosting her academic career. Over the course of the adventure, Maud remains her usually stoic self, but it is revealed that she expresses herself more openly in her diary. Maud also appears on page 24 of the My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 comic. In , she is mentioned on page 16. In , Maud finds herself having to organize Marble's first party when Pinkie is unavailable. She decides to mimic Pinkie's style by consuming some very sugary treats, giving her enough energy to put everything together. When Pinkie later arrives and congratulates Maud, Maud tells her she did what Pinkie would do: put herself out of her comfort zone for her sister. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Maud Pie appears in a photograph in All About Alicorns, and in Land of Harmony. Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique Maud Pie appears in episode 1 of Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique, "Fashion Do's and Don'ts". My Little Pony mobile game Maud Pie has been featured in the mobile game as of Version 2.0.0. Maud Pie can only be acquired by chance or sale, as she is not available in either the store or the Balloon Pop mini-game. Her in-game description states, "Maud Pie and her pet Boulder have a rocky start when they first come to Ponyville (rock poetry is not for everypony), but her love for her younger sister Pinkie Pie shows the others she's one rock-solid pony!" Sombraverse Maud Pie was added in Version 5.2.0, and serves as a boss battle helper in the "The Cutie Re-Mark: Sombraverse Redux" event. Her bio states "As a first-degree combat geologist, at least alt-historical Maud Pie get to share her love of rocks with her sister. Pity it has to be during a war with the Crystal Empire." Merchandise A Toys "R" Us exclusive Ponymania brushable toy of Maud Rock Pie was leaked in March 2015. In the Enterplay collectible card game's 2-player starter set Rock & Rave, ƒ1, a card of Maud Pie, lists her name with a trademark symbol and gives her the descriptions "Maud Pie is working on her Rocktorate in Rock Science" and "Maud is destined to some day be one of Equestria's leading Rocktologists!" In the Crystal Games expansion set, cards #Pƒ2, #25 R, and #ƒ12 of Maud list the quote "Rocks don't move. Sometimes, I don't move. So, sometimes, I'm like a rock." and cards #112 R and ƒ39, "Poetry Slam," attribute to Maud the quote "Rock. There are many words for you. Stone. Pebble. Boulder. Gravel. Rubble..." Maud Pie appears on My Little Pony Maud Pie Expressing T-Shirt and on the WeLoveFine T-shirts "I Wanna Rock!" (fan-designed) and "Maud Pie." The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''MAUD PIE is Pinkie Pie's older sister. She might seem aloof at first, but get to know her and she's kind-hearted as Pinkie Pie.'' Personality Maud is often depicted with a blank neutral facial expression with her eyes half-closed and a dry demeanor that contrasts her more upbeat sister. She has a tendency to talk in a rather monotonous and dry tone of voice. She never smiles except for a few occasions while interacting with her closest friends such as Pinkie, Apple Bloom in Hearthbreakers, Starlight in Rock Solid Friendship and Student Counsel, and Mudbriar in The Maud Couple and Student Counsel. In addition, Maud is shown to have a deep knowledge of and fascination with rocks. Despite her typically flat demeanor, she deeply loves her sister Pinkie Pie and shows a deep concern for her when her life is put in apparent danger. Despite not sharing Pinkie's interests in throwing surprise parties and making candy, she enjoys doing such activities with Pinkie solely because her sister does. She also appears to share some of Pinkie's characteristics, such as claiming to have an intuition known as "Maud Sense", and at two points in The Gift of the Maud Pie, she tends to disappear from one space and appear in another. Rock Solid Friendship reveals that Maud often feels excluded by other ponies, due to their inability to understand her interests and mannerisms. She also has a love for stand-up comedy, as shown in Make New Friends but Keep Discord and The Maud Couple. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with The Maud Couple, Maud was added to the opening intro picking on a rock by the Castle of Friendship. Quotes Gallery See also *Maud Pie (EG) *Pie family * * Notes References de:Maud Pie (Pony) es:Maud Pie (Personaje) fr:Maud Pie pl:Maud Pie pt:Maud Pie ru:Мод Пай Category:Doctors Category:Farmers Category:Featured articles Category:Pie family Category:School students Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers